


【姐言】流星夜

by Joley



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley/pseuds/Joley





	【姐言】流星夜

是夜，卢崛躺在有一片玻璃天窗的阁楼，兴奋地对赵礼杰说：“赵礼杰，快起来一起等流星雨啊！”赵礼杰迷迷糊糊摸着脑袋起来了，去洗了个澡，在楼下冰箱里找了点零食上来了。两个人躺在床上，卢崛手里拿着袋薯片，赵礼杰明明自己手里有一袋，非要吃卢崛的。

就在赵礼杰即将又睡过去的时候，卢崛摇摇他的手臂，说：“流星雨来啦！”赵礼杰睁开眼睛，看见卢崛在许愿。等卢崛许完愿，赵礼杰好奇地问：“你许了什么愿？”卢崛狡黠地眨眨眼，说：“愿望说了就不灵了。”赵礼杰解起了卢崛衬衫的扣子，卢崛防备地说：“你想干什么？”赵礼杰无辜地说：“让星星和月亮见证我们的爱不好吗？”卢崛抵抗着，但赵礼杰还是把这只小奶鹿脱得一丝不挂。

见赵礼杰一直看着自己，眼神直勾勾地盯着胸。卢崛实在有点招架不住，说：“赵礼杰你把人看光了又不上来，你到底是想怎么…唔！”赵礼杰吻住两片还在不停张合的唇，卢崛脸害羞得一下子通红，赵礼杰上下摸索着，卢崛忍不住哼哼了几声。在水嫩的大腿处掐了几把，赵礼杰终于松了口。

被吻得喘不过气的卢崛大口大口地吸气，敏感的入口被捅入的猝不及防。卢崛疼的眼泪都下来了，赵礼杰心疼地哄着卢崛：“对不起，是我不好。”卢崛努力适应这种难受的感觉，小声地说：“已经不疼了，你…可以再继续。”赵礼杰试探着顶了顶，肠肉吸得更紧了。

再往前顶，隐隐有水声。赵礼杰看卢崛真的不疼的样子，开始抽插也没有特别痛苦，这才放心。卢崛的两条腿缠在赵礼杰身上，嗅着卢崛身上淡淡的香味，赵礼杰舔舔卢崛的耳垂。卢崛知道如果看得见，他的耳朵现在肯定已经红透了。

其实卢崛真的不胖，有点肉的地方就只有臀部。手捏着白嫩的臀肉，触感极好。忍不住在上面打了一下，卢崛吃痛，骂道：“赵礼杰你TM是不是有病？”赵礼杰喷出的热气打在卢崛耳后，说：“爱你算是病吗？如果是，那我得了绝症。”卢崛脸皮薄，经不起情话挑逗，脸上又红又烫，心里又羞又气。

低头，两颗挺立的茱萸娇艳欲滴。赵礼杰埋头去玩弄小小珍珠，卢崛咬着下唇，说：“杰杰，你轻一点。”赵礼杰立刻从撕磨转变成温柔的含住，只用舌尖舔弄。但卢崛更难受了，本来除了有点疼没别的，现在是又痛又麻又痒。卢崛吻了吻赵礼杰的额头，说：“赵礼杰，我爱你。”赵礼杰松开奶尖，轻吻了一下卢崛的唇，说：“我也爱你。”

两人彼此交换一个深吻，赵礼杰拔出时发出来了一声色情的“啵”声，尽数射在卢崛大腿根处。洗完澡从浴室出来，躺在床上。赵礼杰搂着卢崛的腰，闻着怀里人儿身上的香味，温柔地说：“早安，睡吧。”卢崛迷迷糊糊，软糯着声音应了一声。渐渐传来平稳的呼吸声，赵礼杰宠溺地笑着，也闭上了眼。


End file.
